New Avian Story! Submit Your Own Characters!
by Wolfie Chaos
Summary: You can submit your own characters for a new story I am writing. This will be closed until I get enough characters. So submit and review!
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing a new fanfic of human/avian hybrids, and I need characters. I've create characters myself, five of them to be exact. Well, six if you include the wolf pup. Anyways, I need a rival flock, and the requirements to be a character in this story are:

Name:

Appearance (ex: skin color, hair color, clothing, eye color, features,etc.):

Personality/Attitude:

Abilities:

Flight Speed:

Race:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Romance (Yes/No):

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

DNA (example: avian:2%, human:98%):

I prefer them to be around the ages of 13 to 17. Also, the rival flock can have at the most 3 different types of genes. For example, a character can have human, dog, and bird genes. I will post the results as soon as I get enough characters or whenever I recieve 40 or more reviews. It really doesn't matter. But you could have at least 2 characters. I'll make an exception if I determine if the character is worthy enough to come into the plot of my story. So review and thank you for taking your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Also, if you subscribe to Wolfmaster2500, you'll get a higher chance in being in this story. It's a likely chance. In the video Himitsu & Ichiro Speedpaint, you got a good look at Himitsu's wolf form. Himitsu is one of the characters in the story. However, the picture of Himitsu and Ichiro is not completely accurate because they're are some colors missing in it. If you have any requests or questions, just comment.


	3. Update

Well to those who have submitted their characters I have finally decided who are coming into the story, and they are:

Josie - White horse

Kitane - raven at midnight

Ty - Zoe Milex

Aria - Midnight Sky

Bullet - Shayna-18

Rose - little miss writer girl

Daedalus - 3rdbase101

Buster Wilks - leahtastic

Tonya Tac - leahtastic

Edge - RainingStrawberries

Cinnamon - Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Congratulations! But I'm still deciding. I have only been have through of the reviews and am currently working on the first chapter. If the people who were selected have any questions or want to make anay adjustments to their characters, just PM me. But to remind anybody who is reading this that I'm still taking in characters, and if you would like to ask I had made my own flock of my own characters. If you would like to ask for their descriptions and would like to be part of that flock, just review this, and I would gladly answer your question in the next update. And thank you for taking your time to reading this.


	4. Another Update

Here's another update. I've recieved a review that was judging my selection on the characters. It was quite insulting if I say so myself. Whoever this specific person is I would like to say DO NOT JUDGE ME. I don't care what you say. I judge the characters myself and am still deciding. If you have a problem with it, go jump off a bridge because this is my story not yours. OKAY? To those, who are reading this, I apologize for my outburst, but it had to be done. Anyways, I have recieved a review on what my characters look like. Well, I will post that up the next day or tonight, depending on how long this MONSTER ENERGY DRINK lasts in my system. So if you need to ask any questions feel free too. Also, if you want to submit more characters, I'll be glad to accept them, and I might write another story that is in no relation to the one I'm currently writing. Furthermore, I announce that the first chapter will be posted at the end of this month or earlier, depending on the circumstances, and I am currently drawing a prologue and even some scenes of the story that will also be posted at the end of this month. I will put in some links on my profile if you would like to see them. There are no more announcements for the meantime, and thank you for reading this. If you have any ideas, just review this or PM me.


	5. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE

An update here!

Well I am sorry to say, but the story's first chapter will not be up today. I am sorry. There has been a lot going around in my life that I didn't have the mind or focus to continue on it. I will be working on it so do not worry. Without further hesitation, I believe the first chap will be up in January of 2012. I am also currently posting up the first comic page of the story. If there are any questions, just review or PM me. Thank you and have a happy new year.


End file.
